


Ready For More

by nonniesock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniesock/pseuds/nonniesock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92918.html?thread=36582134#t36582134">prompt</a> "John fucking Dean (14-16)and dirty talking -- telling him how he's breeding him, going to make his belly swell up with incest babies, put his little brother or sister in there, give him huge milky udders, nurse on him, everyone will know he's daddy's slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For More

He knows it's wrong, knows that Dean's too young for this, but John's done restraining himself. He wants Dean split wide on his knot, needs to see his body grow and change as it nurtures their pups.

He's fucked Dean before, omegas need training as soon as they present, and it's his duty as a good father to teach his boy how to serve an alpha, to get him ready for mating. But John's got no intention of passing his sweet boy off to some other alpha, and now that they've started sniffing around he's damn well going to seal his claim.

Dean's waiting for him, kneeling on the bed, ass up and head down, the perfect picture of an omega in need. John runs his hands possessivley over Dean's body, light touches at first, just enough to tease, then he pushes two fingers into Dean's ass, feeling the welcoming slick and knowing that his boy's ready for him. He fucks his fingers in and out roughly, loving the way it makes Dean whimper and moan. 

"Such a little slut, aren't you boy? Getting slick for your daddy's fingers, bet your hungry little cunt can't wait to get fucked."

Dean shakes his head, but doesn't talk back, he learned the hard way that John won't have him denying his nature. John pulls his fingers free, then delivers a sharp slap to Dean's ass, "Shaking your head like that doesn't make it any less true, you're _my_ cock-hungry little slut, and it's past time everyone knows who owns you."

John quickly flips Dean over onto his back, he wants to see his boy's face for this. He doesn't wait for Dean to catch his breath, just lines up his cock and pushes straight in. Dean cries out in shock at the sudden intrusion, and John knows he should wait, give Dean a moment to adjust, but he's too turned on to care. He pulls back then plunges forward again, setting up a punishing rhythm, not willing to wait now that he's made his decision. Dean's body shudders with every thrust, his tiny cock growing hard as he reacts to being fucked so hard.

John loves this, the way Dean writhes under him, the little moans and gasps he tries so hard to hide. "Such a hot little bitch, show daddy how much you need this, let me hear you."

Dean moans louder, and his hands start to move over his body, running circles over his chest, before rubbing his nipples and raking his nails across them the way he knows John likes. John feels his knot starting to form, and he leans forward, taking Dean's lips in a bruising kiss. He stops moving, lets his knot rest at Dean's entrance for a moment, then with a sharp snap of his hips he pushes inside.

"Daddy..." Dean's voice is nothing but a thready moan, they've never done this, normally John would thrust shallowly, keeping his knot clear and coming all over Dean's back, and he knows that Dean's shocked at his actions. But he doesn't give his boy the chance to ask questions, just sets to again, fucking harder and deeper into the slick heat of Dean's ass.

"Gonna fill you up baby, breed you like a proper bitch. You're going to look so pretty for me, all full of our pups, getting stretched out and heavy." John loves the way Dean's eyes go shocked and wide as he finally realises what's happening.

"Those pretty titties of yours are going to get so big, going to be full of milk, make you show them off to everyone, let them see what a hot little bitch you are." John rubs his hands roughly over Dean's chest, pinching his nipples into stiff peaks.

"You'll love it, having your baby brothers and sisters growing inside you, going to keep knotting you baby, want to make sure you have a full litter. All those pretty pups to suckle, have to make sure you get nice and big, want to see you feed them every day.

"Won't be able to hide what you are any more, everyone who sees you will know what a whore you are for your daddy's cock, they're gonna take one look at you all stuffed up, and know you're just fit for breeding. 

"Gonna have to get you some pretty dresses, make sure everyone can see how your belly's stretched out and your tits are full of milk, can't wait to see that, going to be so fucking beautiful, pretty little omega slut on display like you were meant to be.

"They'll all want to watch, see the pups suckle at your milk, have to teach them to share with their daddy, gonna want a taste of that myself." John's knot is almost full, and he loses his rhythm, thrusting even harder, as he feels himself almost ready to come.

He takes Dean's cock in his hand, stripping it roughly, wanting him to come first. "There's my good boy, all hot for his daddy's cock, feels so good doesn't it baby, getting fucked makes you all hard and desperate.

"You should see yourself baby, you were made for this, nothing better than watching you take my cock." 

It only takes a few more rough strokes and Dean's coming over his hands. "Such a slut, you just love your daddy's cock don't you? Taking your first knot so easy, shows what a greedy little whore you are, can feel how much you like this, that tight little cunt of yours is gonna milk me dry."

John lets his body collapse on top of Dean's as he feels himself come, his knot pulsing and letting out a steady stream of come. "Feel that baby, that's your daddy filling you up with our pups. Going to stuff you full of come then put a plug in you so it all stays where it belongs."

John rolls them onto their sides, curling around Dean's body and wrapping his arms around him. "Feel so good like this baby, locked tight together, could stay like this all the time. Just keep knotting you whenever you need it, make sure everyone knows you belong to me.

"You'll get so big for me, and I'm going to be so proud of you, with your round belly and beautiful big breasts, just made for me to suck on. You'll be such a good mama, have to keep you that way all the time. You like that idea baby? Give you a whole house full of pups to suck on you and call you mama. Can't wait to see you that way, you'll be ready for another round before you know it. Such a slutty little boy like you will never get enough of being knotted -- now you know how good it feels.

"Just sleep for now baby, daddy wants to feel you tight around his cock all night." John closes his eyes and falls asleep dreaming of his pretty boy, and all the filthy things he's going to do with him.


End file.
